Soai Calendula
by yui-bakuraa
Summary: After Bakura get his own body, suddenly he found a strange card in his deck. Also.. who is the naked girl that slept with him?


**Summary : **After Bakura get his own body, suddenly he found a strange card in his deck. Also.. who is the naked girl that slept with him?

**Pairing : **Yami Bakura x OC

**Disclaimer : **Yu-Gi-Oh! Belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

.

.

.

_"...__ 'Why, why is your wish __  
__Blossoming while hit by the rain of sorrow?'__..?"_

[—Soai Calendula, Ceui

Hakkenden 2nd Ending; 22/11/2013—]

.

# Eins #

_~Il vento diviene bufera~_

.

_She was useless._

_Mayame Sayuki was useless._

_That's what everyone said._

_Even though she is beautiful, smart, and.. has an amazing voice. _

_But.. _

_But._

_But, all of she had, just makes people around her feel jealous._

_She was abused by her mother, sister, all of her family and people around her.._

"_Hey! Take off your clothes!"Her sister, Miyuki, growled at her with crossing her arms, "Aren't you beautiful?! You're beautiful, right?! Without your clothes, your fucking-body and face is still beautiful, so you don't need any clothes!"She laughed evily and grabbed her by her hair._

_Mayame moaned in pain but soon her sister kicked her in stomach and she fell into the floor of her room. Her back met the cold thing._

_Her sister kicked her again in foot, she wanted to scream but she covered her mouth with pairof her hands. She didn't want to scream because it just pleasures her sister as her play thing._

"_Hey! Speak up, you bitch!"Miyuki grabbed her collar and glared, smirking sarcastically, "What..? Don't want to scream..? Think that your scream will give me a pleasure, hmm..?"_

_She tried for not to cry in front of her, held the biggest pain in her heart._

"_You whore.."She cupped Mayame's chin and brought it closer to her face, "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU KNOW?! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT THAT OUR MOTHER DIED BECAUSE FATHER ALMOST RAPING YOU AND SHE FELT SICK, YOU KNOW?!"She then slapped Mayame, made her white-cheek was redden._

"_... I'm... I.."Mayame can't hold back the tears of pains she received, "I.. I'm sorry.."_

"_Sorry will not change anything, don't you understand?!"She screamed._

"_P-Please.. for.. for.. Forgi.. ve..me.."_

_Miyuki hit her stomach, "Forgive?! YOU MAY TAKE THE KNIFE AND THEN SLICE YOUR GUTS IN FRONT OF ME THEN I WILL FORGIVE YOU!"_

"_..N-No..! Ple-please.. I want.. to live.."_

_She hissed, "You want to life?! You're supposed to be dead! You didn't have to born in this world! A tainted girl like you didn't have to live!"_

"_B-But.."_

"_SHUT UP!"Miyuki then grabbed a hammer and then stabbed at her chest. Miyuki's eyes __light up red as a demon w__as__ possessed her. Her breath panting thirst staring at prey in front of her. She then stuck the sharp end of the hammer on the skin of__ her little sister__. Not slowly, but very fast. Feeling penetrate the flesh, __Mayame __screamed in pain as she endured the pain caused by the blow of her hammer. Blood spurted from the rest of the flesh__. _

"_HAHAHAHH! DIE!"_

_The room just full of sounds of slicing flesh and a laughter._

_._

_To be able to meet with you __  
__I was born just for that_

.

**Mayame's P.O.V**

_It.. hurts.._

_It.. hurts.._

_Someone.. please.. help.._

_Help me..._

_I can't hold on anymore.._

_Please.. someone..._

_No one hears me..?_

_Why... why...?_

_So.. I died..? Just now..?_

_It is so dark.. I can't see anything..._

_Mom.. Someone..._

_Please.. Help me.. _

'_**Do you want to live?'**_

_Huh? 'Who are.. you?"_

'_**I will not answer your question.. Do you want to live, little girl?"**_

'_Of course I want! I want to live a peaceful life! I don't want to live as an useless little girl who just causing trouble around people!'_

'_**Then I will give you a chance for life... but you lived just not as a human..'**_

'_What do you mean..?'_

'_**You will live as human and monster card..'**_

'_Monster.. card..?'_

'_**Yes.. Your life is depends on your master..'**_

'_Ma-Master?! I-I will.. be .. a slave.. you mean..?'_

'_**I don't know.. but for your information.. your half soul will be trapped in your master's deck.. you're the monster card.. '**_

'_W-What should I do as a monster card..?'_

'_**Whenever your master is duel, you will fight when he called you, when he uses you and you have to protect him.. until.. you die..'**_

'_B-But I'm weak! I'm not strong! I'm—"_

'_**No, you're not. You're strong.. You will training with the Pharaoh's card, Dark Magician Girl.. You will learn from her.. your weapons are chain and magic bow and arrow.."**_

'_But.. I—"_

'_**You don't have a time anymore.. You will protect your master... Yami Bakura...'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Bakura! Wake up!"

A snowy-haired boy groaned slighty after heard a loud knock and shouts from out of his door, "Bakura!"

"Damn it, Yadonoushi! What the hell?!"He growled but his eyes half closed, still wanted to sleep.

"You have to go to school! Now, wake up before you will get a detention!"

"Geez! I have a headache so I will not go to the damn-place today!"

"Hey! You're just lying, right?!"

"Then why still you ask?! Now GET OUT!"

Ryou bit his lip with frustation, oh god, what will he says to the teacher..?

.

.

.

"Damn that little kid.."Bakura then woke up at 9 o'clock, groaned slightly and then stood up, yawned from his sleep. He walked with his closed eyes and then went to his bathroom to wash his face.

"What the fuck.."He stared himself in the mirror, glad that Ra gave him a real body.

He sighed, and then put his hand on the pockets, but..

"Huh..?"

Bakura's eyes widened after he tocuhed something strange, like a.. card..?

"Huh? What the—"He then took it and shocked, there was a card and he felt.. strange.

"I don't remember I have this card.."He looked at the card, Name's La Scarlet Victoria, the Attack is 4000, Defence 2500, but.. the picture was.. blank?

"Where..? When..?"Bakura then walked out from his bathroom of his room, then he stared straight and his eyes more bigger when he saw something oh-so-amazing.

"W-WHAT?!"

There.. there was a naked girl, an aquamarine hair loose at his bedroom, and her chest was covered by her hair..

"YADONOUSHIIIIIIIIIII!"

.

.

.

Heheh, how was that? Is that bad.. or good? Well, I don't know! But, please R&R!


End file.
